It is a known practice for work vehicles such as a front end loader to be used in place of a scraper for moving loose materials, for example snow in colder climates. These vehicles however are normally intended for scooping earth and the like and are not well suited for collecting loose materials similarly to a scraper as required in snow removal for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,169 to Aubichon provides an attachment for use on vehicles equipped with a bucket. The attachment includes a pair of side members which are arranged to extend generally forward from the respective ends of the bucket and a frame which is coupled therebetween for mounting the side members on the bucket to increase the volumetric capacity of the bucket. A pair of mounting hooks must be welded onto the bucket in order to support the attachment thereon. The task of welding however is expensive and not readily available to persons having only conventional tools. Furthermore, the frame extends between respective inner faces of the side members and is required to extend at least partially in front of the opening of the bucket in order to adequately support the side members. In this arrangement, the frame obstructs the accumulation of material between the side members, while further limiting the spacing therebetween such that the attachments cannot be adapted to different size buckets.